Best Birthday gift ever!
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: Its gingas eighteenth birthday and all he wants is his beloved Ryuga back. When he finds his missing rival things happen and feelings are confessed. Yaoi, BoyxBoy! don't like don't read! my first Lemon ever!


This takes place in Zero-G. So I thought I would try to right a Lemon, my first, please tell me how I did. Warning Yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read!

'I feel so empty, ever since since Ryuga disappeared nothings been the same.' Ginga sighed and looked up at the night sky, He was laying on a hill gazing up at the star filled sky. Almost three years ago he and his friends had defeated Nemesis. When Ryuga gave Kenta his part of the star fragment he just kinda disappeared. Everyone was upset, Kenta mourned his death for a while, but even though Ginga felt like crying every time someone mentioned him he kept himself under control.

Ginga looked at his Pegasus then at L-Drago. It was strange him and Madoka found L-Drago a few weeks after the crisis near the WBBA, but no sing of Ryuga. Ginga was drawn from his thoughts when his phone buzzed. "Probably dad" he muttered. It was his dad, reminding him not to stay up to late because it was his eighteenth birthday tomorrow. Ginga laughed to himself; his dad was so happy about him getting older, but still treated him like a child. The memories almost made him forget about Ryuga; almost.

Ginga stood up deciding he should be getting home. He walked slowly while thinking of his missing rival. He had always found Ryuga cute in a way. In fact he did have a secret Fan-fiction account where he wrote stuff about them being together. "Hehe, I'll have to delete some documents before I give my laptop to Yu."

"what kind of documents?" a gruff voice coming from behind me said.

"Oh! I didn't know someone was out here..." Ginga scratched at his cheek; embarrassed. The guy chuckled and he grabbed Gingas arm, pulling him back. "Whaaa!" Ginga turned his head enough to see the man behind him. "R-Ryuga?" he whispered. It indeed was his his old rival. He looked the same minus the arm and head piece, so his hair slightly fell in his amber eyes. Ryuga gave him a sly smile.

"Thought I was dead?"

"Yes...how are you alive!? Why didn't you come earlier? Most importantly where is your head piece!?"

Ryugas eye twitched slightly "None your business, because I didn't feel like it and I might have been called a princess when I wore it around the city I was in..." A big smile appeared on Gingas face, the Dragon Emperor was back! And this time he wasn't going to waist any time to confess his feelings.

"Ryuga I really, like really, like you!" he blurted out. Slowly he covered his mouth and blushed rose red. Ryuga smiled and moved Gingas hand from his mouth. Slowly he covered the other boys lips with his. Gingas eyes closed after a minute and he kissed back. Finally the thing Ginga wanted sine he first met Ryuga was happening, he was kissing him and maybe even more would happen...who knows?

Ryuga took the red heads hand in his and began to pull him into a nearby house. "Who's house is this."

"Mine stupid"

"Don't be mean. although I should have know" Ginga gestured to the many dragon figurings that looked like Ryugas beloved L-Drago; he even saw one or to of Pegasus. Ryuga just huffed and pulled Ginga to a bedroom. The two began to kiss once again. They stumbled over to the bed, removing their jackets and ryuga took Gingas Beyblade gear off and let it fall to the floor. Ryuga nibbled on Gingas bottom lip begging for an entrance; which Ginga let him have. Their tongues played in perfect sync together.

Ryuga and Ginga fell back onto the bed. Ryuga pulled away long enough to pull Gingas shirt off. Ginga kissed him again and wrapped he arms around Ryugas neck. Ginga jumped slightly at the feeling of Ryuga pinching at his nipple "a-ah" he moaned softly into Ryugas ear; easily turning him on. Ryuga continued to lick, bite, and suck at his sensitive little nub while switching giving each a fair amount of time. Ryuga pulled away once more and began to work Gingas pants off. "R-Ryuga no fair! You still have your cloths" Ginga complained at selfishness, stripping him and not even bothering to remove anything! Ryuga rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head and removing his own pants and tossed the clothing on to the floor.

Ginga took his time to let his hands travel along the boys well built upper body; tracing the faint scars and kissing each one, as if he were trying to make them go away. Then he pinched and licked at Ryugas nipples, causing them to harden and Ryuga to moan a little. Ginga could feel Ryuga get even more excited. So deciding he was done with teasing Ryuga pushed Ginga down and slowly removed Gingas boxers and taking his length in his hand, "Ah, Ryuga!" he squeaked and attempted to suppress his moans an whimpers as the snow haired boy slowly stroked him. Ryuga stopped and kissed Ginga again.

Ginga managed to flip their positions so he was on top. He broke their kiss and moved to remove Ryugas boxers. He took Ryugas hardened length in his hand. He stuck his tongue out and lick at the tip. Ryuga groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. Ginga slowly took ryuga in his mouth and began to suck. "Mmm, Ginga" Ryugas hand found their way into ginga's hair, pulling gently. Gingas tongue swirled around the others length as he continued to please his new lover. He pulled away to slowly and teasingly licked at the vein, which caused Ryuga to moan loudly. Ginga took ryuga back in his mouth and sucked some more. Soon ryuga came into Gingas mouth, which Ginga happily swallowed. Ginga sat back up with his tongue sticking out slightly, he did not like the salty taste.

Ginga soon found himself back under Ryuga. Ryuga gave ginga a quick kiss and slowly slipped a finger into ginga, looking up to him with a sorrowful look in his amber eyes when he felt Ginga flinch at the sudden pain. It hurt ginga, but he slowly relaxed and got accumulated to the feeling. Ryuga added another finger and pumped in and out of Ginga slowly at first. "Ahh, mmm" Ryuga loved the little noised Ginga made. Ryuga pulled away and moved to kiss Ginga again. Ginga pulled away and kissed at Ryugas neck. Ryuga slowly pushed into Ginga, stopping when just the tip was in. ginga, who had began to sink his teeth into ryugas neck, cried out slightly in pain at the new felling. He had never done any of this before and it hurt, but some how knowing this was happening with Ryuga took some pain away.

"Its ok Ryuga you can continue" Ginga panted a little as ryuga pushed all the way into him. His honey brown eyes widened and tears bubbled in the corners of his eye. Soon Ginga felt pain replaced with pleasure and said, "Ryuga move please!" Ryuga smiled and pushed in and put of Ginga and kissed at his neck, biting occasionally. After a couple minutes ginga felt his release coming when Ryuga hit that spot that drove him dizzy with pure pleasure. "Ryuga!" he cried out as he came onto ryugas hand; he hadn't even realized that Ryuga had begun to stroke him, he was lost in pleasure. The sound of Ginga calling his name drove Ryuga to his release, he filled Ginga with that salty fluid Ginga hated the taste of.

The two collapsed gasping for air. Ryuga pulled the cover over Ginga and himself and muttered those three magic words Ginga had been dying to hear, "I love you."

"I love you to!" Ginga buried his face in Ryugas chest and drifted to sleep. "Best birthday gift ever..."

The next day Ginga woke up without Ryuga by his side. He got up showered and dressed himself. He followed the smell of food to the kitchen.

"Ryuga!" he gasped at the sight of the breakfast Ryuga had made, "Hamburgers! You know me so well!" the to laughed and began to eat their food. "Oh, Ryuga I love you so much! Again best birthday ever!"

"Love you to Ginga." Ryuga kissed Gingas cheek and observed his newly found L-Drago while Ginga piratically inhaled his hamburgers.

Yay! I wrote it, please tell me if you thought if it was good or not. Maybe i'll do a Madoka and Kyoya or Ginga and Kyoya one.


End file.
